Crop Circles
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Ever wonder where crop circles come from? A sleep walking Autobot could be the problem :D Bumblebee fluff and humor! Hope you like it!


**Yay!! Okay, this was a really goofy idea that popped into my head the other day after watching a show about crop circles. For some reason I could totally see Bumblebee doing this :D It was written kind of spur of the moment so if it sucks I'm sorry!! Hope you like it though!!**

* * *

It was a rare occurrence, one that didn't normally happen on a regular basis; at least not anymore. He thought he'd gotten it under control, gotten over the mindless wanderings his sleeping body took him on in the dead of night. Apparently not.

It was silly, really. Even before coming to this organic planet he'd had a problem with an intense and sometimes irresistible curiosity that often lead him to wander even in the throes of sleep. Now, having made his home on Earth, it was even more compelling to explore and investigate this new planet every chance he got. He was a scout after all; it's what scouts do. Scouts do not, however, stomp around through open fields at four am and stumble back to the driveway in the early hours of the morning.

On nights like those, mornings to be more specific, Sam would come outside to see Bumblebee covered in mud and grass with little to no memory of how his current appearance had come to that. The occasional midnight romp wasn't entirely a problem; Bumblebee was used to being light on his feet and usually left very few indications of where he had been the night before. The problem was the fact that he had begun leaving patterns; intricate, geometric patterns that scaled several yards at a time.

**OOOOO**

Sam jolted awake to the sound of his phone chirping excitedly at his bedside. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at the clock. It was 7:18 on a Saturday morning, who in God's name could be texting him this early? Determined to ignore the text message and go back to sleep, Sam pressed the pillow over his face and closed his eyes.

Sleep, however, didn't resume its previous duties and curiosity won in the end. Sighing heavily, Sam sat up on one elbow and flipped open his phone, glancing at a text message from Mikaela.

_Meet me outside. I have something to tell you._

Confused by the cryptic text, Sam raised and eyebrow and climbed out of bed. He slipped a sweatshirt on over his head and walked to the window, looking out to see his girlfriend waiting expectantly beside a white truck. Even more intrigued, the young man slid on his shoes, ignoring the fact that he was still in the black flannel pants he's slept in, and ran downstairs. A cool November breeze greeted him as he opened the door and he crossed his arms over his chest, walking to the street to meet Mikaela.

The girl was dressed in a pink sweatshirt and grey pants, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled as Sam walked up and stepped onto the curb to greet him.

"Morning." Sam greeted, pecking her on the lips as he got closer. He glanced at the truck, which was still running despite the fact that it was missing a key. "Hey Ratchet." The truck rumbled in response and both teenagers grinned. "So what's up? What did you need to tell me?" Sam asked after a second.

Mikaela chewed her lip for a second and glanced to where Bumblebee was usually parked. "Where's Bee?"

"Still asleep." Sam answered, immediately feeling stupid for saying his autonomous car was "asleep." "He's in the garage though; I thought it was going to rain last night." Noticing this still didn't answer his question, Sam looked back Mikaela. "Why? Something wrong?"

Mikaela shrugged and grabbed his hand. "Not really, but its kind of something I have to show you." With that she led his to the truck and climbed inside, the interior surprisingly warm compared to the morning chill. Once they were both safely inside and buckled in, the truck pulled away from the curb and drove down the sleepy street.

"Has Bumblebee been acting…odd lately?" Mikaela asked after a few minutes, directing her full attention to Sam. It was still a little awkward to not have to watch the road while the car was moving and old habits die hard.

"Uh…no, not that I know of. Why?" Sam was concerned; if there was something wrong with his car he wanted to know.

Before Mikaela could answer, the truck pulled up next to an empty field behind their high school. It was usually reserved for the soccer team but considering the time of year, it hardly saw any use. The grass was tall and thick from having been uncut for almost a month but Sam could see something odd making the center of the field.

The doors opened and both he and Mikaela stepped out, walking to the center of the field and looking around at the large, meticulously groomed pattern that had been flattened into the thick brush. The grass was bent and laid over, crossing and un-crossing over itself in a woven manner that made it almost look braided. Long, sweeping lines curled and folded into one another, creating a labyrinth of pathways. The clearing stretched on for several yards, the grass spun and flattened as far as they could see.

"What…is this?" Sam managed to ask after a second.

"A crop circle." Mikaela answered simply, nudging the grass with her foot. "It's about the third one this month." She turned slowly, taking in the entirety of the field. "The press hasn't found it yet though, it's still too early. My guess is it only happened a few hours ago."

Sam made a face and looked at the clearing. "Wait, so what does this have to do with Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee is naturally curious. When he was still very young he used to wander through the Ark at night while still asleep." Ratchet answered from behind them, changing into his bipedal shape and walking over to the two smaller humans. "He never had any recollection of the events but it was not uncommon for us to find him in some rather…unusual places in the ship."

Sam blinked slowly at both Mikaela and Ratchet as the information sank in. "So Bumblebee…sleep walks?"

"Yes." Ratchet answered with a nod. "As you humans would call it, Bumblebee is a sleepwalker."

The young man laughed lightly and gazed out across the field. "Well not only that but he'd been kind of busy tromping through fields as well." Mikaela giggled behind him and he smiled. "So what should we do?"

"As long as he's not causing damage to anything other than grass I think it should be okay." Mikaela answered, tucking her hands into the pockets in her sweatshirt. "Just make sure he doesn't get caught. That's the last thing that needs to happen."

Sam nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around Mikaela's shoulders. Noticing the gesture, Ratchet changed back into his four-wheeled form and opened the doors for both of them to get inside. With one last glance at the flattened field, the three turned and drive off.

**OOOOO**

By the time Sam got back, Bumblebee was already out in the driveway, his headlights almost watching his driver as he approached. "Morning Bee." Sam called from the street as he got closer.

"_**Good morning, good morning. It's great to stay up late. Good morning, good morning to you!"**_

Sam smiled at the _Singin' in the Rain_ reference and came to stand next to his car. "Yeah, it seems like you were staying up late. Did you know you've been sleep walking?"

Bumblebee's radio immediately switched off and the engine rumbled like an embarrassed groan.

A newspaper skidded to a halt beside Sam's feet and he bent to pick it up, glancing over the front page and grinning. "Seems like you made headlines, buddy." He said, opening the newspaper up so the Autobot could see the front page.

A large, black and white photo of the field they'd just visited was displayed across the paper, the words **THIRD CROP CIRCLE FOUND THIS MORNING!** written in bold print over the photo. Bumblebee read the headline and groaned again causing Sam to laugh.

"Don't worry," His driver said, patting his hood reassuringly. "It's not that bad. If you start going after corn fields though, we may have a problem."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!! Let me know what you think, reviews are my crack! :D**


End file.
